


Schrecken ohne Ende

by cricri



Category: Neues aus Büttenwarder
Genre: Adsches POV, Angst, Gen, M/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension, characters as children
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:43:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8023159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: Adsche und Brakelmann werden von einem Gewitter überrascht.> Originalpost in meinem Livejournal





	Schrecken ohne Ende

**Author's Note:**

> Sommerchallenge: Angst – Blitz und Donner – fürs Team  
> Team: Hufflepuff  
> Fandom: Neues aus Büttenwarder  
> Rating: P 12  
> Genre: Freundschaft, Pre-Slash, Angst, h/c (?), Charaktere als Kinder  
> Handlung: Adsche und Brakelmann werden von einem Gewitter überrascht.  
> Länge: ca. 1.150 Wörter  
> Zeit: ca. 100 Minuten  
> A/N: Die Geschichte ist mal wieder einer Idee von Rebecca zu verdanken, und ich habe sie außerdem im Universum ihrer Geschichte „[Die letzten Sommerferien](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6713950)“ angesiedelt. Weil es die Angst-Tabelle ist, ist das Ende recht traurig geworden :( Aber die Geschichte geht ja noch weiter und das wird natürlich alles noch werden …

***

Eigentlich waren sie ja unterwegs zum Dorfteich. Angeln. Sonntags mußte zuhause immer nur das nötigste gemacht werden – seine Mutti und Brakelmanns Eltern waren nämlich der Meinung, daß man am Tag des Herrn ruhen sollte. Und sein Vati beging den Tag des Herrn meistens schon seit dem frühen Morgen im Dorfkrug und kam erst spät wieder nach Hause. Also hatte er die Eier reingeholt und den Stall ausgemistet, während seine Mutti gemolken hatte, und um halb zehn waren sie schon unterwegs. Am Baumhaus wollten sie erst am Nachmittag weiterarbeiten – ein Mann braucht auch mal eine Pause, hatte Brakelmann gemeint. Und Adsche hatte eh noch Blasen an den Händen vom Sägen mit der ollen Säge und da war ihm das gerade recht.

Außerdem war es ein sehr heißer Tag, und ihm war jetzt sowieso nicht so danach, auf dem Baum rumzuklettern und Bretter hin und herzuzerren.

„Adsche, jetzt lauf mir nicht dauernd auf die Hacken!“

„Wenn du so langsam bist!“

Heiß und schwül. Adsche wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Komisch, daß das schon am Vormittag so drückend war. Brakelmann stapfte schneller als vorher, was er eigentlich gar nicht gewollt hatte. Er war nur ziemlich dicht hinter Brakelmann gewesen, weil Brakelmanns Hemd weiter aufgeknöpft als sonst war, und man im Nacken den Ansatz heller Haut hatte sehen können. Und das hatte ihn irgendwie abgelenkt. Daß Brakelmann so braun wurde im Sommer, also da, wo er in der Sonne war. Und wie hell sich der Rest davon abhob und wie es wohl aussehen würde, wenn Brakelmann das Hemd ganz ausziehen …

„Wollen wir vielleicht lieber schwimmen? Is‘ so heiß heute.“

„Dann hätten wir die Angeln gar nich‘ mitnehmen müssen“, brummte Brakelmann. „Außerdem ist schwimmen doof.“

„Aber wenn sonst niemand da is‘, könnten wir doch –“

„Außerdem gibt’s bestimmt gleich ein Gewitter, und da is‘ das gefährlich.“

„Jetzt? Am Vormittag?“ Adsche sah zum Himmel, der sich tatsächlich in der letzten Viertelstunde ziemlich zugezogen hatte. „Meinst du echt?“

Brakelmann nickte und beschleunigte. „Laß uns darüber zu den Bäumen, bevor das richtig losgeht und wir ganz naß werden.“

Adsche blinzelte und wischte sich noch einmal mit der Hand über die Augen. Er war eh schon klatschnaß geschwitzt, und Regen hätte er sich jetzt sogar ganz erfrischend vorgestellt. War ja Sommerregen. Er stellte sich vor, wie Brakelmanns Hemd naß an seinem Oberkörper klebte. Vielleicht war so ein Regenschauer sogar ganz schön … Gewitter fand er dagegen gar nicht so gut. Das war ihm immer ziemlich unheimlich, auch wenn er das vor Brakelmann nicht zugeben wollte. Und außerdem, hieß es nicht „Eichen sollst du weichen, Buchen sollst du suchen“? Oder war das andersrum? 

„Is‘ das nicht gefährlich, wenn wir da unter die Bäume -“

Grelles Licht blendete ihn und fast im gleichen Moment rumste ein Donnerschlag so laut, daß er vor Schreck zusammenzuckte und die Angel fallen ließ.

„Das ist ganz nah“, sagte Brakelmann und sah jetzt auch ziemlich besorgt aus. Er lief weiter in Richtung der kleinen Baumgruppe, und Adsche hinterher. Die Angel ließ er liegen – die konnte er später auch noch holen. Außerdem, wirkte das nicht wie ein Blitzableiter? Obwohl, die Angel war ja nicht aus -

Er ließ sich auf den Boden fallen, als der nächste Donnerschlag noch lauter als der erste die Luft erzittern ließ. Brakelmann machte kehrt und zerrte ihn wieder hoch. „Komm‘ schon!“

„Nicht da unter die Bäume!“ rief Adsche über das Tosen, das mittlerweile immer weiter angeschwollen war. Der Wind rauschte in seinen Ohren und die Donnerschläge kamen immer häufiger – manchmal weiter weg, aber immer wieder so nah, daß ihm die Ohren klingelten und die Knie weich wurden. 

„Jetzt sei nicht so’n Baby, du mußt doch vor dem Gewitter keine Angst haben!“

„Hab‘ ich gar nicht!“ Ein besonders lauter Donnerschlag, und Adsche zuckte zusammen und hätte sich beinahe wieder auf den Boden fallen lassen.

„Adsche, daß du vom Blitz getroffen wirst ist so wahrscheinlich wie’n Sechser im Lotto.“

„Das kann gar nicht sein … das eine ist was Gutes und man will es haben, und das andere ist was schlechtes, was man garantiert nich‘ will!“

„Aber das hat doch mit der Wahrscheinlichkeit …“ Brakelmann sah ihn entnervt an, aber dann rumste schon der nächste Donnerschlag direkt über ihren Köpfen und Adsche rief über den Lärm „Nich‘ unter die Bäume!“

Brakelmann nickte und zerrte ihn leicht zur Seite, wo vor der Baumgruppe niedrigeres Gestrüpp stand. „Hier rein!“ Sie krochen auf allen vieren unter die Zweige. Adsches Herz raste, und er preßte die Augen zusammen, um die zuckenden Blitze nicht mehr sehen zu müssen. Brakelmanns Hand hatte sein Handgelenk gepackt und zerrte ihn tiefer und tiefer in das Gestrüpp – als ob das etwas helfen würde, wenn der Blitz einschlug!

Und dann kam ein Donner so laut, daß er sich nur noch zusammenkauern und den Kopf unter den Händen verbergen konnte. Das war das Ende. Ganz bestimmt war das das Ende, und das war nicht richtig, er hatte doch gerade erst entdeckt – 

Brakelmann schlang die Arme um ihn. Die Blitze zuckten weiter und er spürte, wie Brakelmann bei jedem Donnerschlag mit ihm zusammenzuckte. Trotzdem war das viel besser als vorher. Er hätte gerne etwas gesagt, daß er froh war, daß sie zusammen waren, wenn sie schon sterben mußten, aber seine Zähne klapperten so sehr, daß er kein Wort herausbrachte. Und es war sowieso so laut mit dem Donner und dem Wind.

Und dann fing der Regen an. Prasselte auf sie herunter, als würde jemand das Wasser aus Eimern schütten. Er klammerte sich an Brakelmann und verbarg sein Gesicht an Brakelmanns nassem Hemd, um überhaupt noch atmen zu können zwischen dem Wind und dem Wasser und der Angst. Sein Herz klopfte so laut, daß er erst nach einer Weile merkte, wie der Donner leiser wurde. Leiser, und die Pausen immer länger, bis es irgendwann nur noch in der Ferne grummelte.

Brakelmann ließ ihn los. „So’n Schiet.“ Er drückte sich ein Stück von Adsche weg und setzte sich auf, soweit das in dem dichten Gestrüpp ging. „Jetzt sind wir ganz dreckig. Und die Fische beißen nach dem Regen jetzt garantiert auch nich‘ mehr.“

Adsche sah auf. Dreckig war gar kein Ausdruck. Und wo er lag, war inzwischen auch nur noch Schlamm. Seine Mutti würde ihm die Ohren langziehen, wenn er so nach Hause kam. Und sein Herz pochte immer noch in seiner Brust, das tat richtig weh. Aber jetzt war es nicht mehr die Angst, sondern Brakelmann, dem die nassen Haare in alle Richtungen standen und dem das Hemd am Körper klebte, das Hemd, das jetzt fast ein bißchen durchsichtig war. Adsche schluckte. 

Und dann drehte sich Brakelmann noch weiter weg und fing an rückwärts zu kriechen. So als hätte er Adsche nicht gerade noch in den Armen gehalten. Als wäre das gar nicht passiert, die Arme um seinen Körper und die Hände, die über seinen Rücken gestrichen hatten und Brakelmanns Stimme in seinem Ohr. Und Adsche dachte, daß das vielleicht noch viel schlimmer war als jedes Gewitter.

* Fin *


End file.
